A Bolt from the Blue
A Bolt from the Blue is episode 13 of the first season of The Worst Witch TV series. It was Preceded by Sweet Talking Guys, and followed by Old Hats and New Brooms. Plot It is nearly the end of the year for the student witches, and Mildred's incantations still don't seem to work as well as intended. During an end of term spells game, Mildred messes up and causes a burst of pollen to fall on Miss Cackle, who gets hayfever and leaves to seek treatment. Mildred checks her marks and sees that she's barely passed all of her subjects, and gets told off by Miss Hardbroom, who's on her way to the staff room. Upon arriving, she finds that the other teachers haven given Miss Cackle what they assume to be a remedy potion, but which is in fact a mislabeled experiment of Miss Hardbroom's. After playing pass the blame for a bit, they decide to wait and see what happens. Eventually, Miss Cackle falls asleep, and the other teachers decide to see how she is in the morning. Late that night a bolt of lightning comes in Mildred's window, but she wakes up a few seconds too late to see it disapear into the school. The next morning, The other teachers make no mention of the mishap, even when Miss Cackle's behaviour takes a turn for the malicious, especially towards Mildred. Despite her over enthusiasm for term reports, Miss Cackle seems perfectly normal. Tht is, until she can't remember what she was teaching her spell class. Instead of the spells game, she decides to teach them puffification. Mildred causes a little misshap, and is told to stand on her desk, as Miss Cackle hollers at the class and stumbles into things. By this time, Miss Bat has told Miss Hardbroom the good news, and the teachers are peering in the window, having heard the shrieking. Drusilla and Ethel decide to puffify the desk that Mildred's standing on, and she falls on top of Miss Cackle. She is promptly dragged out of the room, with Miss Hardbroom helplessly following behind, uncharactoristically trying to sooth tempers. Miss Cackle announces to the staff that she is going to expel Mildred, which is a shocking fate, even for the worst witch. Later that night Maud and Enid come to see Mildred and Enid reveals that she saw Miss Cackle wearing round glasses and waving a lantern. They quickly deduce that Agatha Cackle is impersonating their headmistress. Being glad to help, Ethel does some research and finds out about a clause that would allow the evil witch to take over the school. The girls track down the real Miss Cackle to the store cupboard in which Mildred and Enid were once trapped, and rescue her. Luckily, Agatha had gloated about her whole plan, and Miss Cackle is able to impersonate her long enough to catch Agatha's two wicked cronies, Bindweed and Coldstone and foil it. Unfortunatly, Agatha isn't one to be foiled and as she's about to zap people, Mildred puffifies her, for which she earns a raise in her final grade from C-- to A+. Quotes Davina: "She's got a touch of hayfever!" Constance: "What have you given her...ah....I see...yessss....could I have a word.....DAVINA! This potion isn't quite﻿ what it says...I was just recycling the bottle." Davina: "Highly commendable of you Constance! but what will it do to her?” Constance: “how would I know, it was just an experiment!” (in the background, Miss Drill is Giving Miss Cackle the water from the flower vase, and then the water from the fire bucket) Miss Cackle: “I’m not Agatha, I’m Amelia, and I’M the headmistress HERE!” Gallery Category:1998 TV Series